


A Foolish Family Secret

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Twenty-Two Letters - Clive King
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Doctor makes a chance discovery in Lebanon, c. 1500 BC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish Family Secret

“What are you doing, hmm?”

Beth stopped tracing lines in the dust, alarm in her eyes, but her voice steady. “It is only a childish game – a thought of my brother’s. See: Aleph, the ox. Zayin, the weapon.”

“Fascinating!” He inspected her scratchings as if he could understand them. “And you?”

“Beth.” She added her mark. “The house.”

“Well, keep up the good work, my dear. Your childish game may go further than you imagine.”

She wiped away the letters, heart weighted with fear. Was he a spy, a priest to cry ‘sin’ – or a prophet? But he had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a crossover with Clive King’s children’s novel _The Twenty-Two Letters_ , which recounts how Beth (beta) and Aleph’s (alpha) childish alphabet of a mere 22 letters proves not only the means of keeping a divided family together, but becomes of vital importance to a nation.


End file.
